Life in a Dream
by Melchy
Summary: A story based and inspired on the episode The Ghost of Christmas Past.


__

Carolyn wrapped the shawl closer around her, the winter wind cutting into her body but not her thoughts. Jonathan and Candy were fast asleep after a busy day of eating, opening presents and playing games; Martha had settled down to a well-deserved rest in her new flannel nightgown and Claymore was on his way home. The baby that Claymore had found and she had kept was on his way home as well, his mother full of thanks and apology. 

"It's cold out here M'dear" Captain Gregg walked out on the veranda to join her. 

"Not really." she shook her head. "I just needed some fresh air and a quiet place to think about today." 

"It was lovely wasn't it? he asked, sitting down beside her on the cushioned seat. "I believe it was the nicest Christmas I've known." 

"Yes." she sighed. "It was." She looked over at him, admiring the way he carried himself even in relaxation, his eyes alert, body poised for action. "Captain, I wanted to tell you something.

"Of course my dear, was is it?" 

"The dream that you gave us Christmas Eve night, I wanted to thank you for it. I don't believe I have." 

"So you did enjoy your dream?" he asked her eagerly. 

"Oh so very much." she looked him in the eyes. "It was amazing how you captured my thoughts." 

"They are my thoughts as well." he assured her his gaze making her blush. 

"Might I tell you something?" Not waiting for him to answer she plunged on ahead. Sometime ago I had a dream very similar to the one you gave me for Christmas. I hadn't really remembered all the details or understood the ones I had until I received your dream and then it all made sense." 

"Similar you say. In what way?" he was curious. 

"You should know, didn't you give me the first dream as well?" 

"My dear I confess that while I may have been tempted at times I have never indulged in dream giving until Christmas Eve. And on that I give you my word." 

"Then I did have that dream on my own," she said softly. 

"I would like to hear about it, if you feel you could tell me." he said gently. 

"Well," she blushed a red that matched the holly on the wreath that graced the front door. "I will tell you, but promise me you won't interrupt." 

"I do promise, but if we are going to be here for awhile don't you think a glass of Madeira would go along with the occasion?" 

"Yes Captain, that would be lovely." 

--- 

Life In a Dream 

The office of the local money lender in Schooner Bay, Maine, was not a place where people usually liked to gather. The proprietor, simply known as Claymore to both the young and old, had a reputation as a mean skinflint who would close down a business--or an orphanage--without batting an eye. He owned most of the land in the town as well as the surrounding areas, and held the mortgages on the majority of the other properties. To say he had no friends would have been true, though he did have a group of followers who believed, most likely correctly, that staying on Claymore's good side would be beneficial.

On this particular June day, however, a crowd was gathered inside Claymore's office. "What you gonna do now, Claymore?" Deke was leaning over his desk. "He'll be in here any minute, and then you'll hafta to tell him." 

"And I hope he gives you what you deserve," Ed Peavy said with grim satisfaction. "I told you you shouldn't interfere in other people's lives."

"Don't be so utterly ridiculous," Claymore waved his feathered quill. "I'll just have her move, that's all. And besides, the house is in my care when he's not here, so I had every right."

"To give Martha money and make sure she has no trouble." Ed Peavy wouldn't give up. "Not to let your relations move in to the cottage." 

"I'm not in the least bit worried. After all she pays rent, and part of that is going to Captain Gregg." 

"Only part?" a voice from the back said. "It's his house, Claymore." "True, but I deserve something for my part." Claymore was trying to be casual, but inside his heart was pounding like it would fall out. Captain Gregg had not been expected back until late September. Claymore had reasoned that they would be long gone by that time. True, there weren't many places in Schooner Bay for a young widow with two children to stay, but he had done the best he could. It shouldn't be too much longer until he could get her married off to someone in town. She was very attractive and had been widowed for a year, so a marriage would be very proper.

The door to the office opened and the impressive figure of Captain Daniel Gregg walked into the room, striding purposefully right up to Claymore's desk. "So, you are home early are you?" Claymore giggled nervously. "Get court-martialed or something?" 

"Very funny, Claymore," Captain Gregg growled. "The scuttlebutt around town is that you've done something I won't approve of. Would you care to share with me just what that SOMETHING is?" 

The men standing behind the Captain filed out into the bright sun and tried to look casual as they stood out on the dirt road. They knew this was none of their business, but were dying to see what the Captain might do to Claymore.

Captain Daniel Gregg, a revered member of the community, had a house on the hill outside of town that was truly a showplace. Every man admired it, and every woman hoped to see her daughter the mistress of it. While the Captain was at sea, his housekeeper Martha stayed at Gull Cottage and kept the place in order; always on the lookout for his return. 

"So, Claymore," Captain Gregg looked him in the eye. "What have you done?" 

"Nothing illegal. Your home is in my care when you are gone, and, according to your will, your estate is to be taken care of by me." "But I'm not dead, you buffoon!" the seaman seethed. "Nor do I intend to be for some time. So what did you DO?" 

Claymore squealed and ran behind a bookshelf for protection. "I leased out your house while you were gone. I figured you wouldn't be back for several more months and she would be gone by then." 

"She?" Questions filled the Captain's narrowing eyes. "My niece, Carolyn Muir. She lost her husband last year--and, as a result, her house in Philadelphia--and she had nowhere to go. So I allowed her to come and stay in your house while you were gone. But I didn't know you'd be back in June; you said September and I figured she would have been married and gone by then."

"How long has she been living in Gull Cottage?" "Only since April. Martha has been most helpful." "I'll be back, Claymore." the Captain said firmly. "We WILL talk about this later." He slammed the door behind him and headed towards the road that would take him to his home.

*******************

Martha Grant was peeling potatoes on the front porch of Gull Cottage when she saw the striking figure of Captain Daniel Gregg walking up the hill towards the house. "Well, I'll be," she smiled radiantly. "He's home!" She had worked for the Captain for five years now and found it to be the best position she had ever had. When he was home she could fuss over him like the son she had never had, and when he was at sea she could tend the house and garden and take care of things as though it were her own home. She never felt afraid living in the house alone. "Wonder what he's going to say when he finds out? I hope he doesn't get too mad at the poor thing, after all she has no idea." 

The tall man was up on the porch in two bounds, helping Martha up out of her chair and kissing each cheek. "You are a dear man." She wiped away tears of happiness. "I had no idea you'd be home now."

"Well, it did come up suddenly, but things weren't quite going as planned and so we came on home. And I have to admit, I'm glad to be home for awhile."

"How long are you staying?" "Only about three weeks, I'm afraid. I'm on a pretty tight schedule." "Captain, did anyone in town happen to mention anything to you....?" 

"You mean about the woman living in my house?" 

"That's what I thought they might mention."

"I got Claymore to confess everything. Is she here now?" "Mrs. Muir is here, usually this time of day she is up on the balcony writing in her journal. She only gets one day off and I usually let her enjoy it." 

"She has to work?" he rubbed his beard, thoughtfully. 

"She works for her Uncle Claymore, and I have to say he doesn't pay her much. Barely enough for her to make ends meet and cover the rent. She doesn't have much from her late husband's estate." 

"Claymore charges his own relative to live in MY house? He really is a miserable piece of humanity." 

Martha laughed a hearty laugh, wiping her eyes. "I'm afraid he is at that. I'll go up and prepare her before you speak with her. She is very nice, Captain; really a dear little thing, although a mite independent." 

"I'll be kind," he assured her. Martha climbed the stairs, hoping he would indeed be kind. He was a wonderful man, but he did have quite a temper when riled. She assumed it was only because he had heard that the trespasser was a woman and not a man that he hadn't thrown her out already.

Reaching her destination, Martha knocked on the door and then gently pushed it open. "I'm sorry, Martha, I'm coming down." Carolyn Muir looked up from the book she was reading. She always felt guilty spending free time like this, but Martha insisted. 

"I need to talk to you, Mrs. Muir," Martha began. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I think that Claymore has not been truthful in what he told you about the house." 

"What do you mean?" Carolyn was alarmed. He told me the owner was gone and that no one knew when he'd be back. That's not true?" 

The owner is downstairs, and he wants to see you," Martha said in what she hoped was a gentle tone. 

"Captain Gregg?" Carolyn was nervous

. "The one and only. I'll tell him you are on your way down." She gave the young woman an encouraging smile and turned, heading back down the stairs. Sighing in resignation, Carolyn brushed out her long golden hair and re-twisted it, poking herself with several hairpins in the process. Looking in the mirror, she frowned, smoothing her dress and re-buttoning the collar. So Uncle had not been quite truthful. She should have expected it. The house was much too nice to be for real. 

He had told her that Captain Gregg was away at sea, often not returning for years at a time and that he, Claymore, had every right to move her and the children in for awhile. "Should have known something wasn't right, he was just too nervous, even for him. Well, let's see what happens."

She descended the steps slowly, reminding herself to make sure not to be too firm or too independent and that Captain Gregg, as a man, would know best. She always had to tell herself this in the presence of any man, even her late husband. Men did not like women who were strong and assertive. "Captain Gregg?" 

Daniel Gregg rose from the settee and looked at the woman coming towards him. He felt his breath catch in his throat. What a vision she was. "Mrs. Muir?" he hoped he sounded strict. He intended to explain what Claymore had done to her and then tell her she had a day to find somewhere else. His time was much too valuable to him while at home and he would not spend it sitting at a cold inn when he had a home of his own to enjoy.

She nodded and gave what she hoped was a smile, even though she wasn't sure if it came out that way. He was much more handsome then anyone had described him as, and it nearly took her breath away. "Cap--tain Gregg...." she started. 

"Madame, I'm afraid that you have been given a bad hand in this situation. I understand that Claymore led you to believe that this house was available and I offer my deepest apologizes to you. Once more Claymore has overstepped his authority and tried to make some money along the way."

"Everything comes down to money with him," Carolyn couldn't resist adding. "I am extremely sorry, Captain Gregg, for this interruption in your life. I promise I'll have the children and myself out by tomorrow night."

He looked at her and felt his pulse racing at an unaccustomed speed. No woman had ever had this effect on him before; what was it about this one? She wasn't the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, nor was she doing anything to entice him. She was merely standing there, looking terribly nervous and scared. He felt his resolve melting and knew if he didn't do something fast he would be spending all of this leave time at the inn while she stayed in his home. 

"Mrs. Muir, I'm extremely sorry about the mix-up, but I'm afraid I merely hired Claymore to keep an eye on the house and give Martha monthly expense money. I never gave him permission to let my house, and I'm terribly sorry that you have been put into the middle of all this." 

She gave him a small smile of resignation before turning her head away. She knew she was going to cry, even though she was really trying hard not to. He was being kind and she knew that to cry now would cause nothing but problems. "I do apologize for my uncle's behavior, and I will be gone by tomorrow; you have my word on that." One lone tear broke free and fell across her nose. She tried to wipe it away before he saw it, but it was too late.

"Don't cry, please," he said in a low voice that made her skin tingle. She had never felt this way around a man, it wasn't proper to even think about feeling the way she was at this moment. He was just so handsome and marvelous standing there---she had never felt so unsure of herself in front of anyone--and now she had to go and cry. 

The Captain handed her a handkerchief, the act of which touched her so much that her tears were soon out of control. "Thank you." 

"Now, surely we can work something out," he continued. "I'll talk to Claymore and see what can be done." 

"That won't be necessary, Captain Gregg. Claymore is my uncle, and it is my fault that you have been inconvenienced, so I will take care of it." She thrust up her chin in a defiant gesture.

The seaman chuckled in spite of himself. "I will talk to him. He has put you in an unfair position and you shouldn't have to deal with it. There's no need to run off right away, though--why don't you stay for dinner?" 

"Thank you, Captain." She smiled sweetly, and the Captain felt his breath catch in his throat. Did she realize just how beautiful and charming she was? Probably not, or he wouldn't be feeling this way.

Martha walked into the room and addressed her employer. "How many for dinner, Captain?" 

"Five please, Martha. I need to go out again for a little while but will be back in time for dinner. I can't wait to eat some decent cooking." He gave his housekeeper a kiss, whispered something to her, and walked out the door. Carolyn breathed a little easier.

"Can I help you with dinner, Martha?" "No, I don't think so, it's mostly done anyway. I just need to add a little, the Captain is a hearty eater," she laughed with genuine affection. "Why don't you go and warn the children about the turn of events, I think they said they were going down to the water." 

Carolyn thanked the woman and headed down to the shore in search of her offspring, wondering what in the world would happen to them all now.

**************

"You are late." Claymore's words hit her the minute she walked in the door. She tried to give him a smile as she took off her shawl and hung it on a hook.

"I'm very sorry Uncle, I really have no excuse. I will make it up." 

"You can just bet you will, girl. What is the matter with you? You look like someone has died." 

Carolyn bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at the man. How could he be so uncaring? How did he live the way he did? "It's been two days since Captain Gregg has returned home, and I'm still living in his house and no one will tell me what is going on." 

"It's no concern of yours, missy. The Captain and I have struck a deal and that's all you need know. Now, can we get some work done?" 

Dutifully, she got to work, but all the while her mind was going in a hundred different directions. What was the deal, and why did no one think it important enough to tell her? Why was it that men were so high-handed when it came to women? It was her life and it was being decided by men who could care less what she wanted. But what exactly did she want? Well, that wasn't really so hard. She wanted her children to be healthy and happy and well taken care of. What more could a woman want from life? Her next thought, even though it was made only to herself, made her blush. A man. Yes, a man who would provide for her and the children and make sure they had the necessities of day-to-day living. A man who was a hard worker and good with money. He would be kind and caring, and would like to spend time with the children and with her.

But--she wanted a man who desired her as a woman, not just a wife and mother, but as a woman. A man whose presence alone could make her blood boil with passion, a man whose touch could send her to the very edge of heaven, and hers to him in return. Robert had been a good father and a good husband, providing well for them; but with him there had never been that passion, only duty. Maybe she was asking for too much. She had definitely read too many books.

**************

Carolyn shut her accounting books and looked up at the clock. 6:00, time to go home. Without saying anything to Claymore she reached for her shawl and flung it around her shoulders. 

"Goodnight, Uncle," she threw back into the room on her way out the door. It was a beautiful summer night, and as she walked up the road towards Gull Cottage, her mind began to relax and she felt more at ease. 

"Mrs. Muir?" Slowly turning around, she saw the figure of Captain Daniel Gregg coming up the hill after her. Her heart started beating fast and she silently willed it to calm down. The closer he got, however, the faster it raced. "Mrs. Muir," he reached her side. "I tried to catch you before you left town but you had already set a steady course up the hill," he remarked, his eyes never leaving her face. "I have a few things to take to Martha, and I was wondering if I might accompany you to Gull Cottage?" He was caring a large duffel bag. Bulging in various places, it carried the scent of various spices. "Just few supplies for the larder," he explained. "Whenever I come home I try to get everything well stocked." 

"Looks like you have enough in there to stay fully stocked for quite a while," she eyed his burden. He chuckled, adjusting the load on his shoulder. "Well, I must admit, I do have a few more people to stock for then I thought I would."

"Captain Gregg, we don't need you to take care of us. We're doing fine just the way we are," she said icily. "I pay Martha for any food we eat that is not ours, and I also pay rent." 

"Excuse me, Madam," he was just as cold. "I was only trying to be helpful. I did not intended to intrude on your independence." They continued walking up the hill, now in painful silence. 

Finally, she asked him to stop and when he did, she looked him straight in the eyes. That was a bad choice, she couldn't help but think. Those eyes bewitched her so, she wanted to know the secrets he held in them. Ignoring her runaway heart, she said with conviction. "Uncle says that you and he have struck a deal where I'm concerned. I want to know what it is. I am not a horse to be bartered over." 

He could not help but laugh at her earnestness and her choice of words. "Madame, I assure you, the only deal I have made with your dear Uncle Claymore is that you and the children are to remain in my house for as long as you wish, and if he charges you rent on MY house anymore, I'll make him wish he'd never been born." 

Suddenly the mental picture of her uncle, shivering in cowardice while the strong figure of Daniel Gregg stood over him with a menacing look was more than she could stand and she began to giggle. Captain Gregg looked over at her at first with concern but soon joined in her laughter though the reason for it continued to allude him. "Poor Uncle," she exclaimed, drying her eyes.

"Mrs. Muir, I want you to know that you are more than welcome to remain in my home for as long as you wish. It's true I'm not here much and the house should be lived in and cared for. You do need a place to stay, so I feel it is in everyone's best interest that you remain at Gull Cottage for the time being. I do not intended this as charity or a means of stifling your independence, I only think it is the most practical solution," he ended this speech with a firm nod of his head, as though that settled everything once and for all.

"Thank you, Captain, you are most kind. I promise that the children and I will do our best to keep your home in utmost care."

Candy and Jonathan met their mother at the front door, her son clutching a hand full of wild flowers. "Here Mama," he handed them to her with a kiss. "Thank you, Jonathan, they're lovely," she returned his kiss. "How was your day?" she inquired of both of them.

"It didn't go so good," Jonathan's lip trembled. "What happened?" concern filled Carolyn's voice.

"We lost the kite," Candy supplied. "It wouldn't fly right, it kept dipping down on the ground or getting stuck in branches, and then it fell in the ocean." Her face was remorseful. "That's terrible," Carolyn agreed, as if the loss of their kite was indeed the most important thing in the world. "I'm so sorry."

"I could help you make a new one," the Captain's voice came up from behind. "That is, if it's okay with your mother." He looked at Carolyn questioningly. She nodded, and the children cheered. "We'll make a fine kite, you'll see," he told the children. 

Walking on either side of him towards the house, Candy and Jonathan forgot their sadness at the prospect of a new toy and a new friend to share it with. Did you ask a man to stay for dinner in his own house? Carolyn wondered as she walked in the front door. What exactly was the proper thing to do in this situation?

The Captain was in the kitchen helping Martha store the supplies he had brought. Candy and Jonathan stood close by, not wanting to let him out of their sight. He was a fine looking man, Carolyn couldn't deny it. His eyes were so intense, when he looked at her she felt her entire body turn to flame. What would happen at his touch? Stop it, Carolyn, she scolded herself. That is one thing you don't need to be thinking about at this point in your life. He looked over at her at that moment, and Carolyn quickly averted her head. She felt her face turn red as though he had read her thoughts. "Captain Gregg, you will stay for dinner?" Martha was asking him. "There's plenty, and it is your favorite."

******************* 

Dinner was a happy time, with the children chattering and Captain Gregg keeping everyone entertained with tales of his many adventures. Hard as she might try, Carolyn couldn't keep her eyes off him. At one point she handed him the salt and their hands touched briefly. The surge that went through her so surprised her that she almost dropped the salt. "I'm so sorry, Captain," she managed. 

"Perfectly fine," he smiled, trying to cover up the fact that he too had just felt the most incredible shock to his system.

Martha shooed everyone out of her kitchen after the meal, telling the insistent Carolyn that it was her job to clear and clean the table and that she should retire to the living room with her coffee and be a gracious hostess. Carolyn nodded like a small child, her heart beating so fast she could hardly hear Martha. Taking the tray of coffee into the front room, she found the Captain sitting on the sofa, a look of relaxation on his face. For a moment she stood in the doorway watching him, marveling over the look of him. He was an incredible man to behold. And oh--those eyes. 

"Captain Gregg." She found her voice at last. "Here let me take that from you." He got up, and taking the tray, placed it on the end table. Handing her one of the cups full of hot coffee he gestured for her to sit down, sat down beside her, and smiled. "I hope you are finding everything to your satisfaction," he said, waving his hand to indicate the house. "It is a very nice house, you must be very proud of it. It has everything one needs in a proper home."

Even as Daniel Gregg nodded his head to agree, something inside told him that perhaps he was wrong. Maybe he was missing one thing, a very important thing He did not realize he was staring at her until she got up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace, her cheeks a deep red. He thought to apologize, but decided instead to ignore it. "I am expecting a portrait to be delivered here soon," he told her, looking at the space above the fireplace. "An artist had me sit for it, said I would make a good subject, and I rather like it. When it arrives, you can just set it aside. I plan to hang it here, above the mantel."

"We will take good care of your portrait, Captain," she told him, wondering what it would be like to see him everyday, even if it were only in inanimate form. They spoke easily for a few minutes, discussing Schooner Bay and the children. After a while he announced he had to leave, and she walked him to the front door. "Captain, I am sorry about earlier today. I have a bad temper, I'm afraid, and sometimes it gets the better of me. I do appreciate you letting us stay in your home, even though it is inconvenient, and I do not want you to think otherwise." 

He smiled down into her eyes, his gaze making her feel warm and strangely content. "I'll be here to collect the children around 10:00, is that too early?" "No, that will be fine. I hope they don't give you too much trouble, they can be quite a handful."

"I am looking forward to it," he insisted. "Will I see you tomorrow evening then?" She nodded. He took her hand and kissed it softly, holding it briefly before letting it fall down to her side. For one crazy moment he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her properly but decided against it. "Good night, Mrs. Muir." He turned and started walking down the road towards the inn.

*********************

Daniel Gregg strolled the two miles back to the village, enjoying the balmy weather of the summer night. He could not remember an evening he had enjoyed more than this one. Never having spent much time in the company of children other than his cousin Alexander's, he found he was actually looking forward to tomorrow. They could build the kite first and then take it down to the beach, where the best winds were found. A picnic would be nice, he would see what he could do. If he had only thought of it earlier, he could have asked Martha about it.

As he drew nearer to the inn, he saw a familiar outline approaching him from the wharf. "Daniel Gregg!" called out the long-legged, dark-haired seaman. The two men embraced quickly, giving each other a critical look over. Brendan Darcy had been his best friend since they had both served as cabin boys on board the Destiny. They had been together on every ship until two years ago, when Darcy had been promoted to Captain and given his own command.

"It is good to see you," Daniel Gregg told his former first mate. "What brings you to my part of the world?"

"I did everything I could find to do in Philadelphia, so I thought I would pass some time with you. The Chessy is under some repair and it's been agreed that I need some R&R. I was staying at Mrs. Brewster's, and the dear woman was asking after you, Danny boy. She misses her favorite boarder." 

"Mrs. Brewster is a fine woman, and keeps a clean place," Daniel Gregg agreed. 

"Not a finer place to stay in all of Philadelphia, but I will not be trapped into matrimony with her or any other woman." Darcy laughed with his friend as they recalled Mrs. Brewster's many attempts to snag the man of her dreams. "I was surprised to hear you were staying at the inn." Darcy's face was questioning. 

"Claymore--you have heard me speak of him?" Brendan Darcy nodded, and the Captain continued. "Claymore decided that since my house was empty, and he was watching over it, he could allow his widowed niece and her family to live in it until he could marry her off." "So why don't you just make her leave?" 

"That was my intention. I went up there for that very reason. But I just couldn't do it." 

"Becoming a little soft, Daniel?" the other seaman teased. 

"She must be something to look upon."

"No, that's not it. She is pretty, but that's not the reason." 

Darcy saw the far-off look in his former captain's face, and wondered if he were headed for rough seas. Daniel Gregg never got serious looks when it came to women. "Well, I've gotten a room at the inn as well. We can cause some trouble before we go back to sea."

"How long are you in shore for?"

"Only about three more weeks. I've got a contract to deliver to Florida. What about you?" 

"Much longer then you've got. I put the Chessy into Philadelphia a month ago for repair. They say she should be ready by Christmas. But of course, I won't necessarily stay here that long." 

The two went for a beer and sat and talked, catching up on their year apart. They made a fine pair sitting at the bar, Brendan Darcy with his brown hair and compelling eyes, and Daniel Gregg, his brown hair a mass of curls, both men well-muscled and lean.

"Meet me tomorrow, Daniel." Darcy invited. "We can do some fishing and then go up to Keystone and see what kind of trouble we can find there."

Daniel Gregg shook his head. "Sorry mate, I can't do it tomorrow, I already have plans. I promised the wee ones I'd take them out kite flying tomorrow. I can't change, they are steady plans." 

"The niece's children?" his friend questioned. 

"Surely you could explain to them, they are only children after all." 

"No, Brendan, I promised them. I won't go back on my promise. But another time for us, eh, lad?" After finishing their second beer, Daniel Gregg bade his friend goodnight. Brendan Darcy ordered another beer and wondered what kind of course his friend was set for.

***************** 

The kite danced brilliantly across the sky, running about the clouds, its tail wagging in the breeze. It had taken some doing, but with determination and a little luck, they had the toy flying high. The children danced around the Captain in their excitement. "We never had a kite this good," Jonathan proclaimed, his blue eyes full of admiration for their new friend. 

"Surely your father helped you build wonderful kites." the Captain said generously, proud that he had done such a good job

. "Papa did not have much time for silly things like kites," Candy said in serious tones. "Can't you see I am busy here?" she imitated a man's voice to perfection. 

Captain Gregg did not say anything, becoming thoughtful for a few moments. Finally he spoke, asking Jonathan if he would like to take control. "Would I ever!" Jonathan's face lit up. "I've never gotten to do this myself."

After they tired of the kite, the Captain brought out the small meal he had bought at the inn and they had a picnic on the beach. Candy and Jonathan listened eagerly to the Captain's tales of adventures. 

"I suppose you have to go do adult things now," a sad Jonathan asked after they had cleared their eating area.

"Only if you want me to," the Captain replied, happy that the children wanted him. "I didn't make any other plans for the day."

"Can we play ball?" Jonathan asked eagerly.

"Yes, can we?" Candy backed him up. "It would be much more fun with three people. Mama is so tired when she gets home she can not play with us as much as she would like."

**************

Carolyn returned home to find Candy making a run for home plate while Jonathan was trying to nab her. The Captain was standing, watching it all laughing, urging Candy on. "Hi, Mamma," Candy yelled to her mother as she put her foot firmly down on home. She made a detour back to where her mother was standing, giving her a big hug. "I still beat both of them," she beamed. "10-5."

Carolyn shook her head in amusement at her daughter. The clean dress she had put on this morning was anything but, and her blonde curls were escaping their hair ribbon. 

"I believe she cheats." Captain Gregg winked at the young girl, coming up behind her to pull on one of her curls. "Fine ball player that one," he said to Carolyn. "And he is not bad either," he ruffled the top of Jonathan's head.

"But he will never be as good as me," Candy said with confidence.

"Well, why don't you get cleaned up for dinner." Carolyn kissed both of her children. "All right," they chimed. Before heading towards the front door they threw their arms around Captain Gregg, thanking him for everything.

"Belay all this fussing," he protested, not too convincingly. "Your children are delightful," he remarked to Carolyn after the young ones had gone inside. "We had a most full day." 

"They are fond of you, Captain," she smiled at him. "Thank you for spending the time with them."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled back, his eyes meeting hers. Last night he had fought the urge to kiss her, right now he was not sure if could continue to fight. But this was not the place, he told himself. "You look tired," he heard himself say. "Claymore is not overworking you, is he?"

"You cannot overwork a relative," she sighed. "'It is a shame I need to pay you at all'," she mocked her uncle. "He has decided, by the way, to cut my wages since I know longer pay rent. Apparently, I do not need that much money any longer." 

"He really is full of bilge and sea water," Daniel Gregg growled. "I will take care of it." "No, don't worry about it," she placed a hand on his arm. "It is not your concern, I can handle it." 

"I would be more than content to make it my concern," he answered, covering her hand with his. His hand felt warm and comforting on hers while at the same time it sent a shiver through her body. Her emerald eyes looked into his blue ones and they held each other in a steady embrace. "If you would allow me," he began, but broke his words off, drawing her closer to him. She could feel his breath against her cheek, his lips only inches from hers.

"Martha says dinner is ready." Candy cut into the moment. "She says to come right away, because meatloaf is not good cold."

"On our way," Carolyn answered her daughter hastily drawing away from the Captain's embrace. "We must not keep meatloaf waiting." 

***************

Daniel Gregg came into Claymore's the next day offering to walk Carolyn home. She protested but found herself smiling in delight, her heart beating fast in anticipation of being with him. As they walked out into the warm afternoon he offered his arm and she tucked her hand into the crook of it. It was the polite thing to do, after all. "I hope you don't mind," he stated, looking down at her with a look that made her pulse race. "But I took the children fishing today." 

"I am sure they appreciated it, Captain, but you probably have plenty of things to keep your occupied other than spending time with my family."

"I enjoy spending time with them, and it is my time so it is none of your concern," he growled. 

His tone brought a smile to her face. "I can see why you are the Captain," she told him. He let the remark pass, but gave her a look which seemed to say, "and don't you forget it," before they both burst out laughing. 

They talked as they walked along the road to Gull Cottage. 

Carolyn told him of how she loved Schooner Bay and how different it was then Philadelphia. "I always felt so lost there, somehow."

About halfway up the cliff road, Daniel Gregg heard his name and turned to see Brendan Darcy running after him, his long legs taking even strides. "Daniel, mate," Darcy called out. "Ho, there." The two stopped walking, giving the seaman time to approach. As Darcy drew nearer he started to say something when his face broke into a bewildered smile. "Carolyn?" His voice contained a thousand questions. 

"Why, Brendan, hello," she replied, her face also questioning.

"You two know each other ?" Daniel Gregg asked, noting their use of first names. "Carolyn and I have known each other for a while. She is married to my good friend Bobby Muir."

Daniel Gregg had known that Bobby Muir was Darcy's long- time friend, and that the two had done everything together until Darcy ran off to sea while Muir had been forced to study law. Why had he not made the connection between the two names until now? Muir was not that common of a name.

"Whenever I'd go back to Philadelphia we would get together," he informed Daniel, giving Carolyn a look that clearly asked exactly why she was standing in the middle of a dusty road in Maine, her arm interlinked with Darcy's former captain.

"I guess you never heard," Carolyn addressed Darcy, concern filling her voice. This would not be easy to tell Brendan. She reached out a hand and let it rest on the seaman's arm. "You were at sea and we couldn't contact you. Robert is dead. He has been dead for over a year." 

"Dead?" Darcy's face deflated. "Oh ,Carolyn, I am so sorry. I wish I had known. I could have helped you and the children in some way. How did it happen?" 

"The police say is was a random shooting, perhaps a robbery attempt gone wrong. I am so very sorry, Brendan, I know you and Robert were very good friends." 

"And I can't believe no one told me," Darcy shook his head. He covered her hand with his and looked earnestly into her eyes. "If there is anything I can do, please let me know. "

"Thank you Brendan," she smiled. "Perhaps you would like to join the Captain, the children, and I for dinner," she continued, not realizing that she had included the Captain in the invitation until after it was spoken. 

"Yes, come on up to Gull Cottage," Daniel Gregg invited his friend.

"Oh, the niece," Darcy murmured to himself as he began walking on the other side of Carolyn. 

The three continued walking in silence, until the children met them a few yards from the house. They greeted Uncle Brendan politely, Candy giving him a hug. "I'm so sorry to her about your papa," he told them both sincerely. "We do miss him," Candy told him, "But we are getting used to it." 

Dinner mostly consisted of conversation between Brendan and the children, with Carolyn contributing when needed. For a reason he could not explain, Daniel Gregg fought a strange feeling the entire meal and barely ate. He watched as Darcy and Carolyn talked together, wondering how well they knew one another. It was impossible to tell from either their faces or words. 

He and Darcy left shortly afterwards, and were silent most of the way back to the village. "I feel sorry for her," Darcy finally said. "We were never that fond of one another, but she was married to Robert, so I knew she had to be all right." "Robert and I grew up together as neighbors. We played together from the time when we could only crawl. Some of my best memories are of the times we spent together --we were such typical boys. "When I was fourteen, I decided to run away and go to sea. But Robert's father told him that he would study law and that' s all there was to it. He went to Harvard and became a fine lawyer but his heart wasn't in it. He meet Carolyn right after he got back from Philadelphia and they waited for me to get home so I could be Robert's groomsman. "Throughout the years, I was invited to dinner and made to feel like part of the family, even though Carolyn never did care much for me." 

"I noticed that the children referred to you as 'Uncle Brendan ."

"They love me," Darcy flashed his friend a confident smile. " Uncle Brenny brings great presents."

"And Carolyn?" Daniel Gregg had to ask.

"I always thought she was a bit of a snob and that Robert could have done better. But she is a lovely woman, and a man in Robert's position needs a beautiful woman, it makes him look good." 

"Yes," was all he said, but his mind was racing on in several directions.

Had Darcy always had this attitude towards women? As if they were furnishings that went along with the house? Had he himself that same attitude? "How about a beer?" Captain Darcy cut into his thoughts. "It's on me." 

"No, thank you. It is a nice evening--I think I'm going to take a walk. See you tomorrow, Bren ol' boy," he finished as he headed down to the wharf, leaving his friend behind.

************************

"Good morning, Captain." Martha greeted her employer as he walked through the kitchen door of his home. "I was just finishing up the breakfast dishes, is there something I can get for you?"

"No thank you, Martha. I just came by to see if there was anything that you needed." "No, we seem to have everything we need for now," the housekeeper said, watching the seaman with a practiced eye. She suspected that the needs of Gull Cottage were not uppermost in his mind. "It seems quiet here today, where are the children?" 

"Mr. Darcy took them into town, when he walked Mrs. Muir down to work. I think he mentioned something about taking the children to the pier."

"Brendan was here this morning?" "Yes, after all you and he are practically joined at the hip when you are together; and Mrs. Muir said he was an old family friend." 

"He was friends with Mrs. Muir's late husband Robert. I had often heard of Bobby but never made the connection. I am sure it must be nice for her to have a friend from Philadelphia so close now."

Martha studied the man before her, smiling knowingly. "Well, like I said, he did walk her down to work, but he was here and she was leaving." Daniel Gregg shrugged, but Martha could tell he appeared to relax considerably. "I'm going to take a look around and see if anything needs to be repaired," he told her. "I do have to leave in about three weeks and will most likely not be home until after Christmas. So speak now if you need something fixed."

***********************

The Captain kept busy the rest of the week doing odd jobs around Gull Cottage and spending time with the children. Both Candy and Jonathan were willing helpers and enjoyed listening to his adventures while he worked. Carolyn came home from work each night looking tired but always with a smile for everyone-- including the owner of Gull Cottage.

One night after a particularly good dinner and a rousing game of checkers between the Captain and the children, he asked Carolyn about her writings. "Martha tells me you write in your spare time. Is it like a journal?" 

Carolyn looked up sharply, wondering if he were teasing her, but his face showed nothing more than curiosity. "Not exactly," she said, somewhat shyly. "I've written a few stories." 

"Stories? What kind of stories?" 

"Just ramblings, really. I've written a few sea tales, based on stories I've heard," she told him, sure that he would laugh at her. 

"I would like very much to see them sometime," he said with genuine interest. Deciding it would be all right for him to read some, she choose a few of her favorites and gave them to the Captain. 

************** 

"These are quite good," he told her when he returned them. "Except for a few facts that need changing, they are an excellent take of life at sea. Have you ever thought of getting them published?"

"Yes, actually, I have tried, but to no avail. Most of the rejection letters simply said they had no potential. One of the letters was more blunt. No one would believe a woman wrote these stories, and that they wouldn't sell with a woman's name on them." 

"Balderdash!" the Captain exclaimed. "What does it matter who wrote the blasted story, as long as it is enjoyable to read?" "

It seems to matter very much," she answered, "at least to the publisher. 'Women write sentimental stories,' I was told. They would never even open the book to see what it was about."

"Have you ever considered putting your stories under a man's name? If that is what they want, then maybe you should give them that option. That way they would most likely get published, you would get paid, and you could provide for you family while doing something you obviously love. Something tells me you are not fond of bookkeeping."

Her only answer was a short laugh, but then her face grew serious. "I never thought of using a man's name." She looked thoughtful.

"Just something to consider," he smiled.

"But it is not practical. I have to feed and clothe my children, and we cannot stay at Gull Cottage forever." 

If I have anything to do with it you will, he thought. Daniel Gregg had never been more content then he had been in the past days. Being with Carolyn and the children was an entirely new experience, and one he would be happy to continue with. The only thing that dampened his spirits was the fact that Brendan Darcy showed up at the house every day, often accompanying Carolyn to or from work. He told himself that Darcy was his friend and a friend of the Muir family, but when he saw Brendan and Carolyn together, he had an uncomfortable feeling that he did not like.

*******************

Daniel Gregg spent the good part of one Saturday replacing shingles on the roof, near the widow's walk. It was not a hard job, and a few hours' work had put it to right. The sun was setting as he climbed down the ladder, his white shirt open at the neck and not tucked in to his from his trousers, his hair curled even more by the moisture of the day. He wiped his sweaty face with his shirt sleeve and sighed. He had done a good days work and was pleased with it. 

"Captain?" Carolyn's voice cut into his thoughts. He turned to see her coming towards him, her hair lying to her shoulders, looking like gold. "I saved you some supper," she said as she approached.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I told Martha I just wanted to get this finished, but I'm ready to eat now. And the roof should not be leaking anytime soon, at least not there." 

"I'm sure Martha will be glad of that." She smiled the smile he had grown so fond of, and once more he felt his heart turn over at her presence. This overwhelming desire to always be with her was something new for him, he who had gone from woman to woman without thought. Looking into her eyes he knew he had found his reason for existence. Tell her, his brain hollered at him. She will not know if you do not tell her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concern in her eyes. "You're suddenly very quiet."

"Carolyn," he said her name, liking the sound of it as it came rolling off his tongue. The seaman reached out his hands towards her and she placed hers inside of his. He drew her closer until they were almost touching. Letting one of her hands drop, he pushed back a wisp of hair from her forehead with his free hand. Gently, he kissed the same spot and then her nose, before resting on her lips. They kissed gently at first, but then more insistently, both of them marveling at their own eagerness. Reluctantly they broke away from one another, his hand still holding her. 

He traced her cheek with his fingertips and bent in to kiss her again, but Martha's voice interrupted. "Captain, we saved you some supper, you had better come in and get it before it gets cold."

"Coming, Martha," he tried not to sound irritated. He gave Carolyn's hand a squeeze before letting it fall back to her side and then turned to go into the house. 

***********

Daniel Gregg could not think of anything but Carolyn Muir and that kiss. All the way back to the village he dwelled on it, even though he kept telling himself that he had kissed many women and this one was no different. Except that this one was different. This was Carolyn Muir, the one he had been waiting for, the one he would give his life for. 

His heart was still racing at the thought of holding her, feeling her so close. What would it be like to watch over and protect her and hold her forever? Upon reaching Schooner Bay he went into the tavern and ordered a beer. How would he tell her? Did she feel the same way about him? Would she wait for him to come back? He was sure he had seen her feelings when she looked at him. This was real. Being a husband and a father would be a huge change for him, but he was willing if they were. Would they want him?

He noticed a group of men sitting at the bar, talking and laughing. "Hope you know what you're getting yourself into Darcy," the Captain heard the voice of Claymore. "She is not exactly a meek woman."

The sound of Claymore's voice brought Daniel Gregg to full attention. Claymore being in such a place would mean he would have to spend money, and that was something that happened very rarely. "Give the man another drink," he heard Claymore tell the bartender. "Brendan Darcy is the man of the hour." He was spending money on someone else? He was spending money on Brendan Darcy? 

The Captain walked towards the group, noting that it was indeed Darcy, and it was Claymore who was plying him with drinks. "You just cannot imagine what a relief this will be for me," Claymore slapped Darcy on the back. "This will get her out of my hair once and for all. I will miss her at the office, but I can do the work myself and it will save me a bundle. And most of all, I will not have to worry about her living in Gull Cottage. And that will get Daniel Gregg out of my hair. I'm not getting the rent anymore anyway. Won't you be needing a house, Darcy?"

Daniel Gregg did not feel the pint in his hand fall to the floor. No one else in the crowded room seemed to notice the crash of the glass against the floor, or to think that anything unusual had happened. What was going on? It sounded as though Brendan Darcy, his best friend, was going to marry Carolyn. But how? Why? His mind was going in a thousand different directions. 

"At least she's a fair one to come home to," someone said.

The Captain headed for the door, walking out in to the summer night. The waves were lapping against the pier and the gulls called to one another, but he didn't hear any of it. This was not right. It could not be true. He had to know. Starting up the road towards Gull Cottage, he ran as fast as he could. He felt the panic rising his chest and knew it would explode if he stopped running. She had not said anything, or in any way given any impression she was planning to marry Brendan, or anyone else. When he reached Gull Cottage all was dark and quiet. What should he do? It was his house, he had the right to go up and throw open the door if he wanted. But that would cause attention and wake up the children.

Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea, one that made him smile. Heading towards the trellis, he tested its strength with one foot and then slowly began to climb up to the bedroom window. 

************************

Carolyn could not sleep. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling, having tried everything--including counting sheep--a practice which she had always found silly. Once more her mind replayed the scene. Daniel Gregg's hands around hers, the feel of him against her, his lips on hers, wanting her; such an insistent, yet welcome kiss. So many times she had allowed her mind to wonder in that direction, and now it had happened. Suddenly, everything had become so beautiful and wonderful...and complicated. The kiss they had shared had confirmed what she had suspected for some time. She was definitely in love with Daniel Gregg. Well, she would have to forget about it. It just wasn't practical for her to even think about a life with Daniel Gregg. She had heard the stories of his pursuits with women, had seen the looks the village girls gave him when he walked by. It was almost silly to think a man like him could actually love her. Who needed love? Love was something she would forget about, all forms of it--physically, mentally, and emotionally.

She was 32, for goodness sake, what could love hold for her? She touched her hand to her lips and started to cry. "Carolyn?" There was an insistent tapping on the French doors. "Carolyn, please let me in." 

Drawing on her dressing gown and hastily wiping her eyes, she quickly walked to the doors and opened one slightly.

"Captain?" her face was questioning; her heart was pounding in her ears. "Captain Gregg, what are you doing her in the middle of the night? I can't let you come in." 

"Please let me in," he begged. " I have to talk to you."

Opening the door wide, she took hold of his sleeve and pulled him into the room. Once he was in, he took her in his arms, kissing her soundly. They shared full, hungry kisses. Her arms went around his neck, his hands holding her fast against him, so close she could feel his heart beat. 

"Carolyn," he began, taking a deep breath. "Are you going to marry Brendan Darcy?" 

Carolyn pulled away from him, drawing her gown around her more tightly. "What?" 

"Are you going to marry Brendan Darcy?" he asked again, moving over to where she was standing. "Please tell me it is not true."

"It's not true." she shook her head in dismay. "What ever gave you the idea.....?" 

"I heard him and Claymore talking at the tavern. Claymore was buying him drinks and talking about how he was grateful to Darcy for taking you off his hands. And Darcy was saying what a lucky man he was. So I have to know, are you going to marry him?" 

"It would solve everyone's problem. I've never been that fond of Brendan but I could learn to live with him." she said more to herself than to him. But even before the words left her mouth, her heart rebelled against them. 

"Do you love him?" Daniel Gregg asked incredulously. 

"No, I don't love him." she shook her head. "I ,I never even thought of loving him. It would be for convenience. That's all a woman can except I suppose." she her voice trailed off. . "It's all I've ever hoped for."

She looked up at the seaman as though remembering for the first time that he was still there. "But now....", she touched her lips with her trembling fingers and walked away from the Captain.

She sat down on the bed, picking up a pillow and hugging it close against her. "It would be the most simple thing, and the most sensible. Yes, marrying Brendan would be choosing the most practical solution. It will remove my family from you home, and I will be able to stop working for Uncle Claymore and stay with my children." 

While she spoke, Daniel Gregg picked up a vase off the desk, absentmindedly running his hands up and down the curve of the pattern. It seemed to calm him as he listened. As her last words came across his ears, he involuntarily let the vase fell to the floor, and his heart went along with it. Heedless of the broken glass, his boots crunched it into the floor as he walked over to her, sitting down beside her.

"But you can't." He tried to keep his voice level. 

"Even though it is the practical solution to everyone's problem?." 

"You keep saying that, blast it! You keep talking about what is practical, but what if 'practical' is not what you need? What if your heart wants something different than that sensible head of yours?" 

There were several moments of silence before Carolyn broke it with a sigh.

"My heart can not provide for my children." she said trying to keep the tears from falling. "I can marry Brendan , and he will provide us with a home and take care of the children's education. And with his line of work, he will only be home every few months so we will not get in each other's way or on each other's nerves. It's perfect, and practical." 

"But what about love, Carolyn?"

"Love." She said the word as though it might get away if not said in just the right way.

"Love," he said, placing his hand underneath her chin, lifting her eyes to look into his. "I know that I am not as well off as Darcy, but I do have my own ship and my own home. We would not be desolate. I could provide well for you and the children. But mostly--I love you, and was hoping that perhaps you felt the same way."

Tears began falling down her cheeks, hitting his hand and sliding down his arm. "You love me?" She found her voice. 

"So much. I could not bear it if you married Brendan, unless it is what you truly want." 

"I don't love him. I have never pretended to love Brendan Darcy," she said, shaking her head. 

His free hand reached out and touched her cheek, softly outlining her delicate skin. "You deserve to be loved," he said, his voice silky. "Are you afraid of loving again?" 

"I don't know," she answered quietly. "I've never been loved before." 

"Please let me love you, Carolyn." 

Carolyn looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I would like that very much." she answered softly. He picked her up, and swung her around the room until she pleaded dizziness. Setting her firmly down on her feet, he slid an arm around her waist. "Do you mean it?" 

"More than anything, dear."

His lips were warm on hers as he captured them. For several moments, they stood with arms around one another, their bodies close, their kisses promises of more to come. 

"What do we do now?" he asked quietly, but not to Carolyn. It was a question he saw reflected in her eyes. 

"Daniel," she said hesitantly, savoring the sound of his name on her lips. "I think we need to talk about this."

"You're right," he nodded. "But now? 'Tis late and you need your sleep." 

"I couldn't sleep now if I tried," she touched his hand with her fingertips, "and I dare say you couldn't either." Once more he nodded. "I'm afraid it is the last thing I could do at this moment." He took hold of her hand and led her over to the small leather couch. Sitting side by side, their hands intertwined, they each waited for the other to speak, then both began to talk at the same time. "Dan--"

"I--"

"Ladies first," he insisted, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. Carolyn took a deep breath before speaking. "The last few weeks have been so wonderful, unlike any I've ever experienced and I know now why." she smiled shyly. When Brendan showed up here I never once thought of him as a potential husband. Even after talking to him over the last few days all I could think about was you." He placed a kiss on her forehead, knowing this was hard for her. 

Two days ago when Brendan walked me home he said he felt that he owed it to Robert to take care of us, and he'd make sure we never lacked for anything. I told him that I appreciated his friendship to the children and that he had been a good friend to Robert all those years but that he owed me nothing. But marriage? I wonder who's idea that was, his or Uncle's. I guess Brendan *would* take care of us well enough. 

" I'm sure he would indeed be a good father, he's fond of your children. But surely you want more in life than to be taken care of. I know it's important but there are things much more so." 

Time seemed to stand still as they sat quietly, his arm holding her close and her head on his shoulder. "I was afraid you were going to say it was all a mistake," she broke the silence. "I kept expecting to see you in the morning and you would tell me how sorry you were." 

"I thought of that," he admitted. "It would have been the easy way out, but I've realized that I don't want to have an excuse. I want you." They shared a kiss full of happiness. 

"I will talk to Brendan tomorrow," she told the man beside her.

I still don't understand what possessed Brendan to make such a deal." Daniel Gregg had to ask. He is less the marrying kind than, well than almost anyone."

"He did mention he feels guilty about Robert's death," she explained." Or rather that he was not here to help out when Robert died. "He told me that since he and Robert had been so close, he felt that he owed it to his friend to take care of me." 

"Let me be that person," he whispered. "The person to take care of you." Carolyn swallowed hard, feeling tears fill her eyes.

"I'll talk to Brendan tomorrow," she said again. "I'm tired of doing what's practical." 

He brushed her forehead with a reverent kiss. "Let me talk to him for you. I will make sure he understands."

"No, it needs to come from me, I have to talk to him myself. Then I'll let you take over." A smile lit up her eyes and she placed a kiss on his lips. "Except for when I'm right and you aren't."

"Blast it, woman," he teased gently. "Is this how life will be with you?" "If you are very fortunate." 

They walked over to the French doors, hesitant to let go of one another. "My sweet Carolyn," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Come to Uncle's in the afternoon. We can talk on the way home." And don't come into my room after dark, or people will began to talk. 

"I will be there." he answered her first statement and remember it's my room as well." 

They shared a kiss, a kiss that seemed to seal all they had decided, before he quietly opened the French doors and walked out on the balcony. He carefully climbed down the trellis, jumping to the ground with ease. He practically flew back to the village. . 

__

********

Carolyn couldn't look at the Captain after she had finished relating her dream. Feigning interest in the end of the porch, she sat quietly hoping he couldn't hear her rapidly beating heart. Was he laughing at her or worse were his eyes flashing with anger at her silly female thoughts? 

"Oh my dear." she heard him whisper close to her ear. Gathering up the courage to face him she turned towards him almost bumping noses if it had been possible. "When I gave you your Christmas dream I must admit it was with trepidation. I so much wanted to tell you how I wished things could have been between us had we met in the same time. I had a hint that perhaps you felt the same way. I can now see by what you have told me that we do share the same dreams and desires." 

Carolyn felt her face grow red at the thoughts that crowded her mind at the way he said desires. She nodded, not aware of how her eyes were shining or how he too was struggling with his own desire for her made worse by the fact that he could not act upon it. 

"_Captain," she addressed him wishing she would dare to call him Daniel, as she had in her dream. "If the dream were true, what would you think they outcome to be.? Do you think that Daniel Gregg would have approached Brendan Darcy?" _

  
"_He would have indeed!" the seaman thundered. "Hadn't Daniel Gregg told Carolyn that he loved her and wanted to care for her and her family above all else?" They were discussing her dream now as though it were a story about other people. It seemed to keep their conversation on a safer plane. _

"Will you tell me what you think happened?" she asked boldly. "To them." 

*********************************

Captain Gregg located Brendan Darcy down by the pier, where he was sitting not concentrating on the fishing pole he had flung into the water. 

"Brendan?" the seaman approached his friend. "Might I have a word with you?" 

"So you love her do you?" Darcy didn't look at his former captain as he spoke. "You actually told her so?" 

"I see she talked with you." Daniel Gregg ignored the question. 

"She did indeed. Caused quite a scandal really coming to the Inn this morning looking for me." 

A smile took over the Captain's face, a feeling of almost giddiness coming over him. She really did return his love. "What did she tell you if I might ask?" 

"Have a seat Danny." Brendan indicated the part of the wooden pier he was sitting on. After he did so, Brendan Darcy turned to face him. "I talked to Claymore yesterday and he was in quite the mood. Since I was acquainted with his niece he said he felt he could confide in me. He felt that I knew her better then he himself and could he ask for my advice. He had invited her to come to Schooner Bay because it would be unseemly for any relative of his to reside in the poor house. He figured someone would marry her and take her off his hands and maybe even provide him with some business ties. I asked him if she had any prospects and he said he didn't know of any and then I suggested that maybe I could marry her." 

"Why?" 

"Why not. She was my boy-hood friends' wife and I can provide for her and the children in his place. I don't have to stay home with them and when I am home I'll have children to adore me and a woman to warm my bed. Claymore said that if I married her, he'd give me a small dowry, provided that he no longer had to care for her in anyway. So we agreed." 

"But do you love her Brendan?"? Daniel Gregg was insistent. 

"Love her? Danny, you can't love a woman like that." 

There was silence between them for several minutes before Darcy slapped his friend on the back and began to laugh. "I wish you much luck my friend. You are going to need it." The two men shook hands, no anger between them, Darcy actually looking relieved. "I'm sure you spared me much Danny, perhaps even my life." 

"It's a sacrifice I must face." and they were both laughing now. 

"I do have one regret." 

Daniel looked at his friend with questioning eyes. "I suppose I'll have to give Claymore his money back." 

********************************

The clock in the church steeple rung 5:00, Daniel Gregg's heart beating in time with each stroke. Feeling shy for one of the few times in his life he headed towards Claymore's office. At the fifth stroke he opened the door, returning the bookkeeper's scowl with one of his own. 

"Don't look so disagreeable, you old miser." he walked with purposeful strides to stand beside Claymore's desk. 

"Brendan Darcy would have made her a good husband." he grimaced. 

"So you disapprove of me as a husband for your niece?" the captain growled. "Am I not fit to care for her in the same manner as Darcy?" 

"I suppose one of you is as good as the other. Either way she will cease to be my responsibility. I suppose you want the money I had promised to him?" his voice sounding almost hostile. 

"Keep your money, you old miser, I do not need or require a dowry to marry the woman I love." 

"Surely you want something for your trouble." Claymore hedged thinking he might get off easy in the long run. 

Daniel Gregg nodded, "Yes now that you mention it I do. I want you give Carolyn a raise, make her working days shorter and give her two days off a week. And I want you to tell me where she is right now, so I can take her home." 

"That is out of the question, I refuse. I already pay her more than I can afford. As for her whereabouts she is running an errand for me. It's not near time to go home."

"And just how much was that dowry?" Daniel Gregg leaned over the desk, looking the man in the eye." 

Claymore wilted like a snowman in the hot sun. "She's at the general store. I'll tell her tomorrow about the other things." 

"Good man." 

************ 

Will you wait for me, Carolyn?" his voice was low. "I can't marry you now, but I promise that when I return we can be married." They had spent the day together, exploring his property, walking along the beach arm in arm. 

She placed her hands on either side of his face, running her fingers through his beard. "I will be here when you get back. If you still want me."

"Always." His voice was husky with feeling. 

"Just come back," she begged. "I will be so worried about you out there alone on the wild sea."

He gave out a hearty laugh. "I will hardly be alone, darling. I've a crew of 30 men and the ship is not even all that large. And the sea is not always wild, sometimes it rocks the ship gently, like a mother rocks a babe, or a lover holds his beloved." He said the last sentence so softly she could barely hear him, instead merely feeling the warmth of his words wash over her. 

"Promise me you will be careful," she said, her green eyes full of love and concern. "I'll be fine just knowing you're all right." 

"Don't worry yourself over me, woman," he blustered, the kiss he gave her telling her how much he appreciated her words. "Now look at me, Carolyn," he said, placing his hand under her chin and turning her head to look at up at him. "I will promise you this. No matter what happens or what you may hear, I will be home for Christmas. You must remember this--I will be here; nothing will keep me from being by your side Christmas morning. And then we will discuss the wedding." 

"It's okay if you don't make it back by Christmas. I know that will rush you so. I would understand." 

"I will be home for Christmas, blast it," he growled. "I've never looked forward to Christmas with such desire before." His lips captured hers in a kiss that grew deep and intense. Her lips parted, inviting him to explore, the feel of him sending pleasant shivers through her system. She pulled him closer, her arms sliding around his neck, her fingertips lost in the curls at the nape of his neck. His hands slid to her waist, each one resting on a hip, keeping her tight against him. More than anything she wanted him closer, wanted to feel her blood boil from his touch. 

He kept his hands firmly at her waist, trying to fight the desire to move them to the peak of her breasts, resting against his chest. How his fingers longed to sneak past the buttons of her shirtwaist. But he stood firm. "I must go," he whispered into her lips. "There is much to do before I leave in the morning. And if I don't leave now, I won't." 

"It's your house," she tried to tease, all too aware of his desire for her. She felt the roughness of his jacket against her thin blouse and her body tingled in anticipation. For a moment it looked like he was trying to make a decision, but then he held her away from him, his hands still resting on her hips. "I leave quite early in the morning, before you have to be at Claymore's. But I will see your smile as I leave the harbor and will carry it with me. I love you."

"I love you, Daniel."

He placed a kiss on her hair. "I'll be back before you even know that I'm gone." He walked out the front door of Gull Cottage.

************** 

__

Carolyn swallowed the lump that was blocking her throat, not caring that a tear or two might be trickling down her cheeks. "She's very lucky." was her comment to the Captain. 

"I believe he is the lucky one." he contradicted her softly. "But either way they have each other." 

She looked up at him, this captain of hers and thought how many wonderful things he had brought into her life. Everyday in so many ways, she was sure he wasn't aware off, he provided her with confidence and determination to carry on with what she had to do. He was her best friend and she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. "That is something that has not changed." she said softly. 

A sea gull's cry cut through the night sky and snow began to fall softly on the grass and trees. They sat watching the feather like flakes, quickly adding to the snow already on the ground. The light from the porch, shone on the whiteness, giving the world an almost unearthly glow. Their hands lay on the porch railing, side by side, so close they should have been able to touch. They both looked down at their hands, close and yet so far away and neither could speak for a few moments. 

"_It's getting very cold and the hour is late." he said sensibly. "Why don't you go on up, I'll make sure that everything is secure." _

She nodded, heading for the front door, then remembering the glasses and going back for them. He opened the door , giving her an almost shy smile as she passed him. "Sleep well dear lady. I can guarantee you pleasant dreams this evening, if you so desire." 

"I desire." 

***********************************

The days dragged by for Carolyn, each seeming to last a year. Regardless of what he had said, she had shown up that next morning to see him off. She could still see him standing on board, his white shirt billowing in the wind, his black pants fitting trimly against him. She had waved and hollered that she loved him and he had yelled the sentiment back. She hadn't cared if half the town had seen and stared. Nothing else mattered anymore, now that she knew that Daniel loved her. 

Sometimes, lying in bed, she would wonder if she really deserved to be this happy. Soon he would be home, home to stay with her. She touched the pillow on the left side of the bed, her cheeks reddening at the thought of him lying there beside her. 

Martha had laughed at her the other day, commenting about Carolyn's newfound joy in everything. "You are remembering what it is like to be in love," the housekeeper had concluded.

"No," Carolyn shook her head for emphasis. "I'm discovering what it is like to be in love."

Poor Robert. He had been a good father and husband, but it hadn't been love between them, just a fondness. And to think that might have been her fate again if she had married Brendan Darcy. The children were just as anxious to have the Captain return as their mother. They missed their friend, and although they hadn't heard anything definite, they were sure he would be their new papa upon his return.

************* 

As Christmas grew closer, Carolyn found herself watching for Daniel's return even though she knew it was unlikely to come so soon. They had heard of terrible storms in the coastal waters of the south and every time a list of casualties was displayed she prayed that none of the crew of The Destiny would be listed. 

When her Uncle Claymore discovered a baby on his doorstep, she gladly welcomed the small boy into her home. She would not allow the babe to go to the alms house. He was a very good baby, and helped to fill the days while she waited for Daniel. 

That Christmas morning when she saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her, she knew that the waiting had been well worth it. Running into his arms, their kiss was soon interrupted by the children, but she didn't mind. He was home! 

*****************

A dance was given in the town Christmas evening and Daniel insisted they go. As Carolyn checked her appearance in the mirror, the rustle of the green silk dress in her ears, she couldn't help but say a silent prayer that her Captain had indeed come home to her. 

"The Captain is downstairs." Martha entered the bedroom, handing Carolyn a velvet cloak lined with satin, the neck lined with fur. "You look lovely...and he's not bad either." 

"Thank you, Martha." Carolyn kissed her cheek. "Thank you for everything." 

****************** 

At the dance Daniel Greg made an announcement to everyone gathered. "On New Year's Day, just one week from now, I want to invite you, my friends, to the finest celebration Schooner Bay has ever seen. On that day, Carolyn Muir has agreed to become my wife." They were congratulated with words, hugs and kisses--and few disapproving looks from angry mothers. The town was excited as always about a celebration. And celebrate they will," the Captain said to Carolyn, "but they will have to do it without us."

************* 

It was a cold but clear night, Carolyn noticed, as she walked out onto the veranda of Gull Cottage. Placing her hand on the ship's wheel, she looked down at the small silver band that Daniel Gregg had placed on her finger just five hours ago. A lot had happened in those five hours, they had been too busy to think of much anything else. She rubbed her hand over the ring, once again seeing the look on his face when he placed it there.

"Carolyn?" she heard his voice coming from the bedroom. "Darling, where are you?"

"I'm out here," she called into the room. "Out by the ship's wheel." She heard his footsteps come up behind her, and felt his strong hands rest on her shoulders. She shivered at his touch. How could such warm hands speed such cold tremors through her? Gently he turned her to face him, his hands tightening on her shoulders.

"'Tis a beautiful night," he said, looking into her eyes. "The sky is so brilliant." 

"You aren't looking at the sky, dear," she said. 

"I know." He bent his head to her level, his lips brushing her cheek, his beard softly tickling the soft flesh. He began a trail of kisses from her ear down to her collarbone, soft feathery kisses that left her feeling weak. "Mrs. Gregg," he said with feeling in his tone. "I think perhaps we should go inside, it's rather chilly out here." 

"Is it?" she inquired. "I hadn't noticed." 

Taking her hand, he led her back into the room,firmly shutting the doors behind them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
"_Carolyn awoke early, the sun shining through the French doors, bathing her in a spot of warmth. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room, her eyes resting on the other side of the bed, empty and cold. Reaching out to touch it, she thought of the dream she had received the night before and her heart picked up speed. If only it could be true. _

"Did you sleep well Madam?" the Captain's voice cut into her thoughts. He was standing beside the bed, looking down at her hands as though he knew what she were thinking. As he did, didn't he, with such a dream?

  
"Very well." she smiled up at him and he returned it with one of his own. "I'll leave you to your morning preparations." and he dematerialized as quickly as he had appeared. 

"Good morning Daniel." she whispered. Life in a dream was wonderful but so was the life the had. As long as he was there. 


End file.
